2014 (With Castiel OftheLord)
by CastielTheWingedAssbutt
Summary: This was an RP I had with a friend via Facebook. 2014!CasX2014!Dean get in an argument after a raid and things get a little heated.


**Castiel Ofthelord**

Dean was livid. No, He was beyond livid. The stupidity of that new guy they brought in almost cost them the entire trip. Dean slammed the door to the jeep and stepped around to where the new-comer was stumbling out of the vehicle. He shoved the kid. He mustn't have been a day over 16, but this fucker had almost killed them all. He raised his gun to the kid's head and shot. He would make sure he didn't make the same mistake again. The others looked at him, "a Croat," was all the explanation they needed. They were satisfied. The trek back to his cabin didn't take too long, but when he entered the room he found the camp hippie sitting on his sofa, reading _The Sorrows of Young Werther _and smoking a joint.

"Cas, I'd appreciate it if you didn't go through my shit," it was expected from the scraggly-looking man, but Dean still protested.

Cas's eyes rolled up to the broad shouldered brute who entered the room. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd chill the crap out." he said looking up at him, tipping his head laily to his left. His eyes were pinned on the man as he turned a page, then shifted his attention back to the book. "Get anything while you were out?" he asked scratching his dark messy hair. He bit his lip before setting the book down and stretching carelessly, rolling over on his stomach. "I can smell you're musk from here. Did you get any food?" he said, his face buried in the pillow.

Dean rolled his eyes, waking over to the queen bed, kicking off his muddy boots. "What the hell do you want?" He asked, ignoring the question, his patience wearing thin with the ex-angel already.

"Strawberries, Dean." he moaned from the couch. He moved his head up a little to he could watch him. "Anything interesting happen while you were out?" He squinted one eye as he looked at him, "Any injuries?" he asked worried a little.

"No, no injuries." He considered throwing a boot at the stoned ex-angel. "That Mundy kid almost got all of us killed. He fucking shot his gun in the middle of croat territory." The memory was as fresh as the kid's gore on his clothing.

"Did he make it?" he asked bluntly rolling on his side now, scratching his stomach, his head resting on his hand. He casually licked around his teeth with his tongue. "Or did your whole lot make it?"

"We made it." He answered, but with a grim set of his jaws he muttered, "but he won't be making any more mistakes.

"Oh~" he said raising a brow. He slid off the couch and strode over to the man. He simply stood inches from his face scanning over him. "Hmmm. I'm gonna get some honey. Cas out." he said and snapped his face away from him. He walked towards a door leading to the food supply.

Dean's eyes rolled again and he stood from the bed, reluctant to lie down with his gore-covered clothing still clinging to his body. He stared at the scraggly man.

Cas stood perplexed for a moment looking over all the old sharpie dated glass jars. He rolled his eyes and turned right around, "Yeah, no." he said and stopped, looking at Dean. "What?" he said tilting his chin down so he looked up at him. He walked slowly over to him.

Dean eyed the ex-angel warily. "What what?" He asked.

He stopped and looked behind him, "Nothing~" he said and turned, "Get cleaned up ya pig." he said putting his hands on his hips.

Dean rolled his eyes. He stripped his shirt and wiped his chest off with it, flinging it over to the corner of the room.

Cas smirked as Dean stripped and bit his lip as he began wiping his chest off with it. Aw hell... "Woah there sexy..." he said as he now stood behind him. Dean and his God damned musk...

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Like what you see?" He teased, muscles rippling under taut skin

Cas just laughed, "Little bitch, you did this on purpose." he said his eyes on him like a predator. "little fucker..." he said suddenly not sure what to do with himself.

Dean's smirk darkened, "and?" He asked

He squinted, a trait he kept over the hard years "And." he growled as tipped his chin down so he looked up at him slightly, his icy eyes daring him... Do it. I dare you, they glowed.

Dean bit his bottom lip, thumbs slipping under his waistband, slipping it lower.

Cas smirked as his eyes fell to his waist, "Faster moron.." he breathed as he lifted a hand and held it lightly against Deans chest. Cas's eyes danced around his glistening body, and down to Deans pants, he gritted his teeth as the space in his own grew smaller and tighter.

With a quick motion, the tight denim was pooling at his ankles, revealing that Dean wasn't wearing any underwear. His quickly hardening manhood was standing at attention.

Cas knelt and sent a devilish glare up at the man. "Oh Dean~ " he flaunted, smearing the a small drop of precum around the tip of his cock. He used his other hand and held it at it's base. Slowly, he moved along the now hard shaft, trying to pull a moan from him. He kept his cool, better than he would in the past, but could Dean? he wondered keeping a unflustered demeanor as he was actually freaking the crap out in his head.

Dean moaned, he wanted this for so long. Ever since Cas had showed up in his life all those years ago, he's wanted this. He didn't want to take advantage of or defile the innocent angel. Then when he lost his wings he didn't seem interested. Dean was absolutely freaking out. He tried to think of how they got here, in this moment. Wow... this was crazy... the world was ending and he'd finally get the one person he's stayed devoted to for the longest. "Cas," he moaned.

Cas worked painfully slow, and he looked up at him, eyes full of lust and cunning. "You're mine now, Winchester." he growled and pushed him back onto the bed. Cas was ontop of him now almost pinning him, and kissed him sloppily on the lips. He kissed his lips, his cheek then his neck, he breathed heavily his eyes memorizing him.

Dean moaned, arching up in pleasure. "Fucking hell, Cas." He panted. His cock pressed uncomfortably hard against his stomach.

Cas choked back a chuckle, "What was that?" he teased and grinded against him. Cas growled at the fact that his pants were still on and pulled them off himself. He kissed Dean again and work his hips against his hunter. He had his own needs too~ He'd make this clear to Dean.

"Fuck me." He growled in irritation, not wanting to draw this out further than it had to be.

Cas smirked, posing his length at Deans opening and spread his legs a bit. Time for my reward, he thought. Cas didn't worry about lube, Dean could take him. Cas jerked himself for a moment before thrusting, grazing by him. He knew Dean could handle him, but he also didn't want to continue without him being ready. He held his hand, a single finger slowly entering his hunter. "Oh God Dean... I can't wait for my cock to be inside you." he groaned, adding a second finger

Dean's breath hitched and he moaned, calling out the other man's name. His back arched off the bed as he gripped the bedsheets in his hands. After a moment to allow himself to adjust, he awkwardly tried to fuck himself on Cas's fingers

Cas drew his fingers from him, "Easy there tiger, I'm here." he said and slowly pushed his cock into his entrance. "Oh shit.." he said and moaned.

Dean's skin felt too tight, too hot. He sputtered and cursed at the stinging pleasure that wracked his body. "Please, Cas," he begged the other to move.

Cas thrusted into him obediently, "Dean..." he breathed, he was soon unable to control himself as he moved faster and faster.

Dean's body jerked with every thrust, the bed creaked as they moved in a fit of passion. "Cas," he moaned a bit louder this time. Lust filled Hazel met cerulean and they kissed.

He moaned as they kissed, "Fuck- Dean I'm cumming..." he groaned in his ear. He wanted to see Dean let go so Cas moved his hand and stroked Deans manhood as if Dean was as close as he was. "Deeaaaan..." he groaned as he panted in his ear still.

Dean arched off the bed, his orgasm building steadily as Cas stroked him and rubbed across his prostate. "I-I'm gun-gunna... C-Cas," he moaned.

"Cum for me Dean.." he growled. He moaned often and loudly, Cas was so damn close.

With that command he let himself go. He came into the other's hand.

Cas felt Dean tighten up he couldn't take it anymore. He pumped into his righteous man and came inside him, filling him. He moaned loudly, arching and throwing his head back. He strained himself, "Deeeaaannn..." he moaned as he calmed and drew himself out of his man.

Dean lie there panting. "Fucking hell, Cas." He finally muttered when he caught his breath.

He giggled, tilting his head to see him, "Fucker." he growled as he was collapsed beside him. He purred in his ear "You're mine now Winchester." he said as his eyes darkened.

Dean hummed. "Am I now?" He didn't mind that, but he wanted to give Cas some shit.

He flat out laughed, "Like hell you are." He rolled over and reached for Deans shirt on the ground. He picked it up and wiped off the cum on his hands and cock. He then threw it at Deans chest, "You got a few stains on it." he teased

Dean smiled and pulled the other into a tender kiss. He stared into cobalt pools after he pulled away from the kiss, showing the emotions he couldn't express through words, vulnerable to Cas.

Cas stared back into his greenish eyes, "S... Stop that." he said, his cheeks turning a bit red. He continued to look at him, if there was grace left in the man, itd be in his eyes. He still felt like Deans guardian angel, and it glowed brightly in his eyes.

Dean blinked, and the walls were up again. He pulled away as if burnt by the other. "You should probably go..." He said, his voice betraying the steely exterior he tried to construct.

His eyes narrowed and he sat up as told but we was reluctant, "Dean." he said, eyes glued to him.

Dean pursed his lips, but looked at Cas again. "What?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

He sighed, "Dean, I'm no fool. I can see the way you look at me." he said in his deep gravely voice, "I want you to know this.." he paused his eyes lowering for a moment and looked back up at him, "You did not fail me Dean. We are in the fight together. Til the end." he said looking into Deans eyes as if searching for the answer in his green optics.

Dean's eyes softened. "Stay with me?" He asked after a silent moment.

Cas smiled, "You are harder to figure out than the angel tablet." he said crawling next to him, cuddling against him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he sighed as Cas crawled in beside him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He stared at the ceiling before asking, "what will happen? Will anything change?"

Cas thought for a moment, "We can win Dean." he tried to assure him."we've gotten this far."

Dean stared at the ex-angel. "Will anything change between us, though?"

He look at him, "What do you mean?" he said studying his freckles.

"Us." He reinforced. "Will we go back to being just comrades when you leave this room? Will you go back to banging gongs and hitting bongs? Or will we be more?"

Cas bit his lip, "I... I'm whatever you want me to be. Just tell me what you want..." he said. He hadn't thought about Dean in correlation to his lovely group orgies...

"I... I don't know... I just want you to be mine..." He whispered, confliction battling behind hazel eyes

Cas shot him a glare, "I'm yours ya dummy." he said and cuddled against him aggressively. "You're stuck with me now."

Dean smiled, he felt giddy. "Mine," he echoed possessively. "I wouldn't rather be stuck with anyone else."

Cas blushed, "Stop it, you." he said kissed his chest. "You fucking love chick flick moments and you know it." Cas said his eyes dark and cunning.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I may be a bit of a romantic," he admitted.

"... knew it..." he whispered.

Dean laughed, shoving the other man's shoulder, "don't go spreading out around, though."

Cas just looked at him, "Of course~" he chimed but his eyes said the opposite.

"I mean it," Dean's eyes took on a serious look.

Cas growled, "Fine fine." he said closing his eyes. "I know how seriously you take your image." he said and snorted.

Dean smiled, kissing the tip of Cas's nose.

Cas couldn't help but smile, "You cute little shit." he mumbled and attacked him with kisses.

Dean laughed as Cas covered his face in sloppy kisses.

Cas nestled beside him, "Hey Dean?" he said breathing deeply, writing this memory in his head, do he'd never forget this.

"Yeah?" He asked, feeling like he just won the friggin lotto

"Love you." he said nuzzling his messy dark hair against him.

Those words were like music to his ears, it clicked something in his mind that he had not allowed in such a long time."I love you too." He finally said.

Cas scooted away from him a little bit. He poked Deans nose, "You don't have any patrol you have to watch do you?" he asked him, keeping his finger on him.

He shook his head, "no, Jacob is taking over tonight."

He patted him, "Good good. I can't have you missing out on patrols because of me." he said stretching a little.

Dean hummed, bringing the other closer to him again, hugging him to his chest. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

He snorted, "Don't you sas me!" he said and looked up at him, jaw ajar. "I may be a bit of... a hippie... but I can still kick your ass, Dean Winchester." he said smirking.

Dean rolled his eyes, kissing the other gently, effectively shutting him up. When he pulled away from the kiss this time he nuzzled the other. "Love you" he murmured against the other's neck.

"I love you too." he hummed and placed a kiss on Dean's nose. He nuzzled against him too, "Does this mean I get to move into your bed now?" he said nuzzling his head against his face.

Dean chuckled, "as long as I can do this every night," he whispered.

He churred, "Deal." he said pulling at the sheets so they both were under the covers.

Dean smiled, holding the ex-angel close to his chest. He began to drift, and his breathing slowed.

Cas grew drowsy and tilted his head lazily to the side. Life was perfect. This moment, the way they cuddled up in Dean's bed. It was perfect

Dean absent mindedly stroked the other's hair. Murmuring sleepily before finally falling asleep.

Cas had a small smile on his face as his eyes sagged and closed. He driftd peacefully into sleap, comforted by Deans touch, even if it was just him messing up his hair.


End file.
